The invention pertains to a fuse and distribution box arrangement for motor vehicles having a printed circuit board with wiring in the form of a printed circuit, electric fuses, and spring-biased contacts with which consumers of electricity, i.e., an electrical load, can be directly connected. The fuses include first contacts which are directly connected to the printed circuit board and second contacts which are directly connected to the spring-biased contacts which thereby connect consumers of electricity.
In the case of a known box of this same general type (DE-Gm No. 73 27 573), the consumers of electricity are connected via a patch panel which is situated in the same plane as the printed circuit board and adjacent to it. The fuses are supported by a body which covers the printed circuit board and the patch panel and which holds the connecting lines from the plugs in the patch panel to the connections of the printed circuit board.
This known box is expensive to build since it, of necessity, includes a printed circuit board, patch panel and the above-described body. In addition, the wiring of the body requires considerable expense since, when viewed in the direction of current, lines must be extend both from the patch panel to the printed circuit board and from the printed circuit board to the patch panel.